


Talking to Hulk

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: for the bruce banner yearn post:: could u maybe write headcanons abt what it would be like to be a behavouralist or something with SHIELD and be one of the few people that Hulk actually talks in sentences to?? uwu
Kudos: 6





	Talking to Hulk

  * You enjoyed your time talking to Bruce. It had taken him months to begin opening up to you, but he had agreed to talk to you after the Snap.
  * You worked on his issues with accepting Hulk and helped him come to terms that Hulk was a part of him.
  * You were making progress, Bruce told you about his childhood, his mother and father, and his first love.
  * You liked getting to know Bruce, but to help him accept Hulk, you needed to talk to him.
  * It took you weeks to figure out how to bring it up to Bruce, knowing that if you just asked him, he would completely shut you out. 
  * So you brought up Sakaar and what it was like to be on an alien planet.
  * As predicted, Bruce clammed up and he began to shut you out so you backed off and began talking about his family. But the seed had been planted.
  * You saw the shift in Bruce’s behavior and you knew that you had Hulk’s attention.
  * You waited a few more weeks before you brought up Sakaar again, and Bruce seemed to be a little more receptive but not fully.
  * Then one week, you flat out told Bruce that you would like to talk to Hulk. You explained that you couldn’t truly help him if you couldn’t talk to Hulk. 
  * He resisted, so you backed off once again.
  * Until Bruce called you a few days before his next appointment and asked if you could meet somewhere else instead. You agreed and wondered why, but put it in the back of your mind until you drove up to the address that Bruce had sent you. 
  * It was an old abandoned warehouse, and when you entered, you were met with Bruce and Tony Stark. 
  * Bruce spoke first, “I’ve been thinking about what you said. About needing to talk to the Other Guy to truly help me. I asked Tony here because I don’t trust the other guy. He’s dangerous.”
  * You looked past Tony and noticed that he had brought one of his Iron Man suits, it was larger than you thought it was, much larger.
  * Tony smirked, “That’s the Hulk Buster.”
  * Your eyes grew a little with the implication. You knew Hulk was large, but you hadn’t thought about how large he was. You nodded your head before speaking. “I’m glad that you’re ready to take this step, Bruce. Thank you for trusting me enough to do this.”
  * Bruce nodded and took a few steps back while Tony stepped into the Hulk Buster and waited. You watched Bruce as Bruce transformed into Hulk. His clothes ripping, the deafening roar that filled the warehouse made you shiver down to your toes. 
  * You were astounded. Hulk towered over you as he breathed deeply in an attempt to fill his lungs.
  * You cleared your throat and steeled your nerves, “Hello, Hulk. My name is Dr. Y/N, I’ve been talking to Bruce trying to get to know him better.”
  * Hulk grunted and watched as you walked closer to him.
  * “I’m happy to finally meet you, it’s taken some time to get Bruce to let me meet you,” you smiled.
  * He continued to watch you, so you continued to talk.
  * “I was wondering if we could talk about a few things?” You asked and when he shook his head you frowned slightly.
  * “No, you,” came Hulks gruff voice. You looked at him with raised eyebrows.
  * “I don’t understand,” you confessed.
  * “Tell Hulk about you,” he clarified.
  * “That’s fair! Of course, I’ll tell you about me,” you perked up a bit as you told him about yourself. You talked a little about your childhood and why you decided to become a behaviorist. You mentioned Bruce once and noticed that Hulk didn’t respond well to it, so you made a note not to do that again.
  * When you were done, you noticed that Hulk had completely relaxed around you, he had moved to a sitting position, and his shoulders were relaxed. When you were done talking, he spoke again.
  * “Hulk like y/n,” he said.
  * “I like you too, Hulk,” you beamed up at him.
  * “Hulk see y/n again?” he asked.
  * “Of course, Hulk! I’d love to see you again,” you were thrilled. You had managed to win him over. You couldn’t understand what Bruce was so worried about as you watched Hulk transform back into Bruce.
  * Tony stepped out of the Hulk Buster. “That was amazing, Dr. Y/N,” you nodded in agreement.
  * Bruce looked between the two of you, “I don’t remember much of what happened, but the Other Guy has never been this calm before.”
  * You smiled and nodded making a mental note that your next step would be to get Bruce to start calling Hulk by his name.




End file.
